


[Podfic of] Pressure Points

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya wakes to chains around his wrists and a knife at Napoleon Solo's throat. Just another day at the office - until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Pressure Points

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pressure Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683158) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



Title: Pressure Points

Author: sospes

Fandom: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)

pairing: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo

Time: 27:28

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/Pressure%20points.mp3) (Right click and save as)

Streaming


End file.
